The display device of this kind usually have a cabinet to accommodate a display panel, and in usage, the display device is installed facing its back side of the cabinet to the wall or is attached to the wall of the indoor room (see JP2005-286987A1 for example). In such displays, a socket for plugging a power supply cord is employed in order to supply an electric power to the panels. This socket is arranged in the rear wall of the cabinet, usually, facing the socket toward the back side.
In recent years, it is expected to install such display device having a display panel outdoors, since these display device has small thickness. The small thickness is advantageous for installing the display device in narrow locations.
However, in the conventional display device, the plug inserted into the socket protrudes backwards from the rear side of the cabinet backwards. Thereby, a portion of the electricity cord extends backward from the socket. Thus, when installing such display device facing its back side to the wall, it is necessary to have a big room between the backside of the cabinet and the wall.
Further, in the conventional display devices, most of them are designed assuming that they are installed indoors. Thus, they do not have measures to protect the display panels from water or dust. Thereby, when such display device is installed outdoor, the plug or the socket may be exposed by water or dust, and as a result, a short-out in the circuit or fire may cause from the circuit.
One idea is to utilize a dedicated cord having a sealed structure in order to protect the plug and the socket from the dust and water. However, since such dedicated cord is expensive, it increases the manufacturing cost of the display device.